Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Call of the Primitives/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers: Call of the Primitives. PRIMACRON: Now you are but a single atom. Soon, you shall be much more. Much more. Begin with a flame. The ATOM turns aflame. PRIMACRON: Now, Tornedron, grow on energon. The FLAME feeds on a single energon cube and TORNEDRON is born. PRIMACRON: You are more than I could have hoped for, Tornedron! Much more! You shall succeed where the other failed. He was matter; you are energy. He forgot who ruled him. You shall not. SWEEP NO. 6: Sweeps 6 and 7 coming in for a strike! RODIMUS PRIME: If the Decepticons had any guts, we'd be taking a serious pounding! Connor Lacey: And our enemies don't know when to quit! SPRINGER: I got news for you. This isn't any picnic! Apple White: I know what you mean, Springer. GALVATRON: Decepticons, prepare to go in for the kill! The Shredderette: Of course, Galvatron. ULTRA MAGNUS: Bingo! RODIMUS PRIME: One down, millions to go. ULTRA MAGNUS: They've stopped firing. SPRINGER: I know, and it worries me. As suddenly as the DECEPTICONS turned quiet, they resume their attack, shouting as they do so. RODIMUS PRIME: Let's do what they don't expect! Counterattack! GALVATRON: I don't believe it! CYCLONUS: Uhh! Ooohhh! RODIMUS PRIME: You're not sackin' me this time! SWEEP NO. 6: Miserable Autobot! Autobot Autobot KUP: This is Kup! We've got a Stage One alert! TORNEDRON descends upon CYBERTRON and turns into a spider-like creature. BLADES: What in the name of-- WHEELIE: Don't inquire, just fire! BLADES: It's eatin' our blasts! TORNEDRON drains BLADES, SLINGSHOT, and WHEELIE of their energy and proceeds to do the same with the entire planet. PRIMACRON: (Hisses as if to laugh) Already, Tornedron, you have done more than your predecessor, Unicron. Decepticon Autobot RODIMUS PRIME: Just try to hold down until Sky Lynx gets here! Irelanders: We're on it! GRIMLOCK: Uhh! Me Grimlock am stealthy fighter. VOICE: Come, Grimlock. Come, all primitives. GRIMLOCK: Huh? Who calling Grimlock? VOICE: Come, Snarl, Sweep, Swoop, and Slag. Come, all primitives. SNARL: Someone calling Snarl, too. SWOOP: Someone from... up there. RODIMUS PRIME: What's with the Dinobots? SPRINGER: I'd say they're losing their minds! If they had any to lose. Raven Queen: I see that. Bunny Blanc: Yeah. Voice: Come, Bunny Blanc. Come, all primitives. Duchess Swan: There's something wrong with Bunny now! Voice: Come, Duchess Swan. Come, all primitives. Duchess Swan: Now something's calling for me. Voice: Come, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Thorax, Rainbooms, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Somnambula, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder and Silverstream. Come, all primitives. GALVATRON: The Dinobots and their friends have stopped fighting. Predacons! RAZORCLAW: Where is that miserable Headstrong? HEADSTRONG: (Snorts) I'll get there when I'm good and ready! GALVATRON: Terrorcons, form Abominus! The TERRORCONS swiftly do as told. SPRINGER: We're in big trouble! Apple White: Guys, wake up! RODIMUS PRIME: Dinos! Guys! Get off your butts! GALVATRON: (Laughs) The Autobots and the Irelanders are being destroyed, and I don't even have to soil my hands! RODIMUS PRIME: This is becoming a very bad experience! VOICE: Come, Predaking. And you, too, Abominus. Come. PREDAKING and ABOMINUS both disengage. RODIMUS PRIME: (Straining) Looks like--uh!--they're having a problem, too! GALVATRON: Trypticon, show the others how to fight! RODIMUS PRIME: We just might get out of this one yet. ULTRA MAGNUS: Sky Lynx! SKY LYNX: Save your ammunition, Autobots! Superior forces are takin' over! SPRINGER: Well, well, Commander Modesty's here! RODIMUS PRIME: As long as he delivers, I don't care about his ego. Deema: Tell me about it, Rodimus. SKY LYNX: Face me, Trypticon, if you have the guts! (Growls) VOICE: Both of you, put down your hostilities. There are more important battles for each of you to fight. GALVATRON: Sky Lynx succumbs, too! SOUNDWAVE: I'm malfunctioning. Suddenly, cassettes OVERKILL, RATBAT, RAVAGE, and SLUGFEST eject and transform to their ANIMALISTIC MODES. SOUNDWAVE: Ejection is self-activating. VOICE: Come, all primitives. BLASTER: Hey, somethin's happenin' to me, too! And it's not on the Top 40! RAMHORN and STEELJAW eject and transform to their ANIMALISTIC MODES. Molly (Bubble Guppies): Guys, what's going here? Connor Lacey: There's something strange going on. GALVATRON: This madness must stop! GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock must answer call, even though Grimlock don't know who calls or where from. Bunny Blanc: How are we going to do that? SKY LYNX: Whatever its origin, my superior talents will guide us there. TRYPTICON: Must answer call! We go! GRIMLOCK: Yes, we go. Connor Lacey: Hey! Wait for us! The Irelanders: Wait up! Every one of the primitive TRANSFORMERS and the Irelanders enters TRYPTICON, except SKY LYNX. ULTRA MAGNUS: What is going on here? RODIMUS PRIME: Ask me when it's over. SKY LYNX: Fortunately, this motley crew has been blessed with my presence. TRYPTICON and SKY LYNX take off, leaving behind the battle and their respective comrades. GALVATRON: Impossible! Get back here, deserters! RODIMUS PRIME: What an odd war this is! Raven Queen: (on monitor) Don't worry, Rodimus. We'll be back to take care of the Decepticons after we take care of a big problem. GALVATRON: Let us seize them and make them pay for their disloyalty! RODIMUS PRIME: I'm getting strange energy readings. BLASTER: So am I, and it's got a bad backbeat. TORNEDRON descends upon the ASTEROID and drains it and the AUTOBOTS of their energy. BLASTER, RODIMUS PRIME, SPRINGER, AND ULTRA MAGNUS: (Scream) TORNEDRON then absconds, seeking the DECEPTICONS. SOUNDWAVE: Trouble detected. GALVATRON: Fear not! It's probably a useless Autobot weapon! TORNEDRON catches up with the DECEPTICONS and siphons off their energy. GALVATRON: Ahh! Aaahhh! Aaahh! SOUNDWAVE: Uhh! Uhh! Uhh-uhh... GALVATRON: Uhh... uhh... PRIMACRON: (Wheezes) Two planets dead. Now, for the primitives and the Irelanders! TORNEDRON finishes draining the planet. Decepticon Autobot VOICE: Come, all primitives. SKY LYNX: HIS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: I'm tracking the waves to the center of the galaxy. Even my advanced technology can't pinpoint the exact destination. GRIMLOCK: Huh, me Grimlock not know where I go. Oona: I don't know where we're going to. But I bet it has something to do with that voice we heard. Apple White: If only we knew where we are. HEADSTRONG: That not surprising. Grimlock don't know nothing! SNARL: (Snarls) Stupid Decepticon rhino make fun of our leader! SLUDGE: Sludge no like Predacons! Let's stomp! RAZORCLAW: Predacons stomp Dinobots first! A firefight begins. GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock say no way! HUN-GRRR: Terrorcons, fight everybody! Uaaahh! The battle grows fiercer by the second. SKY LYNX: HIS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: Do you bozos want to scrap this quest before it's even started? Trypticon, why don't you shake those chaps up a little? TRYPTICON does as suggested, making his fighting passengers fall over inside of him. GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock think maybe it better to fight later. Alistair Wonderland: You got that right, Grimlock. Steel: We have to work together on this one. SKY LYNX: Curious. The closer we get to the caller, the older the space junk becomes, and unless I'm wrong, which is of course extremely unlikely, we are being called to a very ancient and sacred place. Trypticon, prepare to land! I believe we're coming home! Holly O'Hair: That's a strange looking planet. PRIMACRON: I do not like this. GRIMLOCK: If Grimlock knew calling was from place like this, he not have answered. SKY LYNX: As commander, I will propose our battle plan. RAZORCLAW: Only Razorclaw commands Predacons! HUN-GRRR: Urr! You command the Terrorcons over my rusting carcass! SKY LYNX: You're brutishness is matched only by your stubborness! C.A. Cupid: (Giggles) Good one, Sky Lynx. Sky Lynx: Quiet! We are not alone! SNARL: (Snarls) Look! Strange creature! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock think it dangerous enemy. Grimlock stomp enemies! SKY LYNX and the Irelanders: No, Grimlock! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock know what he does! SKY LYNX: Grimlock! Are you all right? GRIMLOCK: Uhh... uhh. From now on Grimlock follow others. SKY LYNX: Hhh. Leading this menagerie will be difficult, even with my amazing skills. Let's find the alien. He is the key to this mystery! Should be symbol flip, but instead there's a space background with a TRANSFORMERS logo on it SKY LYNX: He's in here somewhere. Now, remember, before you do anything, think, "Is this what Sky Lynx would do in my position?" and you will not go far wrong. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock say Sky Lynx would look there. VOICE: I have summoned you here to tell you a tale of long ago. GRIMLOCK: Oooh! Me Grimlock love long ago tale! Kitty Chesire: Can't wait to hear this one. VOICE: Then allow me to tell it. Near the beginning of the galaxy, an organic being we shall know as Primacron built some of the primitives. As his powers grew, so, too, did his ambitions. His creatures were bigger and bigger and finally he created the monstrous Unicron. Unicron decided to rule himself and tried to dispose of Primacron. He failed, leaving Primacron broken but alive, while I, the Primacron's assistant, escaped to this dead world. But, as with all tyrants, Unicron came to his end. Dexter Charming: Yeah. We remember that. During our battle with the Decepticons after Optimus Prime died. Voice: Primacron then vowed not to make the same mistake again. Instead of creating a beast of matter like Unicron that could rebel, he created Tornedron, a cloud of living energy, that like a cannibal feeds on energy, leaving suns dark and planets inert; blank slates to do with as he pleases. Primacron is a creature of sophisticated brilliance. His powerful brain conceives of infinitely complex plans. But perhaps he thinks too hard. Perhaps your simple instincts can defeat his plans. Therein lies our greatest hope. Therein lies our greatest fear. TORNEDRON attacks TRYPTICON, who attempts to retaliate but loses. TRYPTICRON: (Growls) Duchess Swan: What's going on?! SKY LYNX: Trypticon's crashin'! TRYPTICON: Aaahhh... SKY LYNX: Primitives, Irelanders, flee! HEADSTRONG: Us primitive, but not stupid! Irelanders: We're fleeing! We're fleeing! SNARL: Hurry, Grimlock! Run faster! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Connor! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock moving as fast as he can! Connor Lacey: We're almost there! TRYPTICON hits the ground hard. SWOOP: We all survived? SLAG: Not all, Swoop! All survive, except leader Grimlock and friend Connor! SLAG: Our leader Grimlock and friend Connor are gone. Twilight Sparkle: Connie. (Sobbing) SKY LYNX: Suffer my rage, monster! I will show you no mercy! You'll rue the day you crossed Sky--uhhh! Irelanders: Sky Lynx! HEADSTRONG: Sky Lynx is destroyed! Who will lead us now? SLAG: I Slag lead Dinobots away. Till I get better idea. HUN-GRRR: Erhhh! Best idea yet! We run, too! RAZORCLAW: Split up! It can't follow us all! PRIMACRON: Is that so? Hone your hunting skills on them, Tornedron! In quick succession, TORNEDRON, assuming various forms, takes out the cassettes. HEADSTRONG: I detest fleeing! I would rather die fighting! RAZORCLAW: He is right! Predacons, unite! Yugi Moto: We have to stop that monster! PREDAKING: Tornedron, face Predaking! To the end! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Kantomon: Go, Turbo! Proton! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Formation of Fortitude! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, the Mystic Rangers' morphing sequence happens. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence happens. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, the Jungle Fury Rangers' morphing sequence happens. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, the RPM Rangers' morphing sequence happens. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! (as they started to morph) Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! The morphing sequence continues with the Ninja Steel Rangers. Duelists: Time to duel their monsters D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! HUN-GRRR: Arr! Get ready, Terrorcons! THE TERRORCONS and the Irelanders: Aahhhh... PRIMACRON: Only but a few remain. SLAG: Now, Dinobots, we ambush! TORNEDRON easily defeats the DINOBOTS. PRIMACRON:Your mission is complete, Tornedron. Decepticon Autobot Connor Lacey: Whoa. That's was good. Primacron's assistant, where's Grimlock? Near the head of the de-energized TRYPTICON, laser beams emerge from beneath the surface, creating a small explosion that leaves a small crater. GRIMLOCK rises. GRIMLOCK: Uhhh... uh, good thing Grimlock have hard head. Otherwise would now be Dino-splatter. Connor Lacey: Grimlock! You're alright! Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, always alright. PRIMACRON'S ASSISTANT: Only you and Connor can save the world now, Grimlock. GRIMLOCK: Mmm. Me Grimlock and Connor feel important. Connor Lacey: Maybe you're right, Grims. PRIMACRON'S ASSISTANT: Search for Primacron's lair and destroy him. Connor Lacey: How are we going to do that? GRIMLOCK: Tornedron heads for thing in sky. Then that's where Grimlock and Connor will go! Connor Lacey: (gives Twilight Sparkle a kiss) We'll be back. I promise. Autobot Decepticon PRIMACRON: Strange. Tornedron does not respond to my commands. I order you to stop, Tornedron! TORNEDRON: I take no orders from you. Instead I take your life force. PRIMACRON: This is impossible! I have failsafe systems atop failsafe systems! TORNEDRON: There's nothing like dining at home. Or is that on a home? PRIMACRON: I'll stop you! I'll--(breathes nervously) Where is the combined radical for-- With retraced constants, I... I-- GRIMLOCK crashes through the ceiling of PRIMACRON's lair. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor here to save universe! Connor Lacey: Hold it right there, Primacron! Grimlock: (Laughs mockingly) You are creator? PRIMACRON: Unfortunately, yes. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor laugh at little wimp who make big trouble! Connor Lacey: Indeed. PRIMACRON: I will make no more if we survive this. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor order Primacron to make everything like it was before! Connor Lacey: And get our friends and enemies life forces back! PRIMACRON: We are finished! I've amplified the energy parameters, minimized the drive warp vector, redirected the ion flow! I've tried everything! Connor Lacey: Grimlock, you thinking what I'm thinking? GRIMLOCK: Right. Me Grimlock and Connor solve problem. Mmh! PRIMACRON: Of course, the reverse switch! Why didn't I think of that? GRIMLOCK: You not smart primitive like us. Connor Lacey: I think you and I did right thing, Grimlock! PRIMACRON: How brilliant! Simple and brilliant! You reversed the energy polarity! As TORNEDRON is inverted, returning to the point of his beginning, he passes over each of the worlds and entities he victimized, restoring their energy. Jessica Herliens: They did it! RODIMUS PRIME: What... what happened? ULTRA MAGNUS: I don't know, but... but I-I think that cloud just passed over us harmlessly. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor saved universe! Hoo hoo hoo! Oohh, Grimlock and Connor heroes! (Laughs with Connor Lacey) GRIMLOCK and Connor Lacey do a happy dance around PRIMACRON's lair, demolishing the interior as he does so. PRIMACRON: Stop it, you two stupid-- Connor Lacey: Why did you call me and Grimlock stupid? GRIMLOCK: Yeah. Why? PRIMACRON: You've ruined my lab! GRIMLOCK: (Laughs) Me Grimlock think that is smartest thing I ever done! Connor Lacey: And that's the point all along! Both: (Laugh)